Stalker
by Agent-Red-Duck
Summary: Tired of not getting what he wants, Vincent must try more eluding ways to obtain the thing he wants most or should he say who he wants most. One shot, Inspired by DA convo with Hawk-rider.


**Stalker**

So yeah this a short one shot inspired by a conversation with Hawk-rider on DA, it is based in his PMD world and uses my OC Vincent and his Volt, Kellyn and Abbey (small cameo)

(small warning on mature content, there isnt really that much, it is really just implied, sort of .)

so i hope you enjoy and i hope i haven't messed up any characters or anything D:

* * *

Lately he had gotten nothing, every attempt had been an utter failure and he didn't like it one bit. Of course this was about volt. The Shinx in town. He had used every trick in the book to try and get him in grasp, all to fail miserably or to be ruined by that god forsaken friend of his, Kellyn, the riolu. Plus it didn't help that his team was useless and had no positive effects on any of his schemes. And so team negative reigns supreme, of being freaking losers, he thought to himself. He lay back on his bed and looked up the ceiling of his room in the team base they had and sighed. Now that intentions with the shinx were known everyone was onto him and he could barely go within 20 meters near him anymore. It's now been at least a week now since everyone's been on edge about him since his last attempt was a scenario which a rather lewd outfit a camera and Kellyn calling the police when he walked in on it all. He did hand it to himself that he did exceptionally well with that one, though. He probably got farther than he ever did with it. He let out another large sigh. He had to have him. He could not get him off his mind and yet he could not even get a little bit close to him now. He sat up onto the edge of his bed. He eyed his sachet with his equipment in mostly at the incense jar hanging from it. He hadn't used his odd incense for a while, Perhaps now would be a good time, he thought. At least it would get his mind off the matter at hand.

He jumped off his bed grabbing the sachet as he did and tied it around his waist. As he walked out his door he saw abbey in the main room. The misdreavus was polishing her jewels on the table with her psychic move. He didn't look to her but called out "Hey Abbey I'm going out for a walk, keep care of the base while I'm out" he said with a raised hand. "Don't wander too far Vince don't want you getting in trouble again Mr Police man." She shrilly laughed at her own joke, obviously referring back to the last incident. None of his team had let it go since they had nothing to do with that scheme and found it hilarious that he got caught. Although he thought it went well he still cringed at what she said and just carried on to the front door. He opened it fast and slammed it on his way out. His team was insufferable.

It was about 9:30 and it was only just light enough that no light were lit yet to light the paths but everyone else was asleep so he could get a peaceful walk with no one to bother him. He reached into a front pouch and pulled out a pack of matches, he struck it and with the fire he pushed it into a whole in his incense pot with his favourite odd incense. The pot began to smoke lightly form the flame and rose up to fill his senses, the warm smoke shrouded him in a semi-clear fog as he slowly inhaled it. It did not taste nor smell of anything in particular, at least not to him, but it calmed him and made him feel better. He usually used it like this and because of his current situations in the past he found himself using it more and more not to mention his team had gotten hardly anywhere with jobs and tasks, not since the new team appeared with more members. It was only until his last attempt he stopped for a while as he felt he was becoming too reliant on it. But now things were getting urgent he turned to it again. He found himself in some sort of trance with it smoking away, and he had partially closed his eyes as he walked aimlessly down the road. When the Banette opened his eyes properly he expected himself to be lost like usual, but to his surprise he knew exactly where he was, but it was exactly where he shouldn't be. He was at Volts team base.

He grinned and put out the smoke from his pot wafting the air a bit. He was near a window and could hear figures on the other side of it. So naturally he peeked through the window to have a look inside, only a quick one, just make sure that he was still there, for caring reasons of course. He was in luck, volt was there. But against his look the pesky riolu was there too. It wasn't worth trying anything, he thought. With Kellyn there, there was no chance of him getting any farther than he is now. It was just the two of them as well, if Kellyn was to leave now volt would be completely vulnerable… And if he was to stay away for the whole night he could spend the whole night with him alone. And he wouldn't be able to do anything about it right? The plan was already forming in his head. And what a good plan this was turning out to be. He grinned widely, and chuckled to himself. This plan he had in mind was going to get him what he wants.

The time was now around 10:30pm. Volt and Kellyn were saying their good nights. They had rooms apposite to each other in the base and after a long session of sorting money from missions and playing games in Volts room, Kellyn found it very easy to quickly switch rooms and flop onto his bed and fall slowly into sleep. So he waved his final goodnight to volt and closed his door entering the short hallway. They were the only ones in the base tonight, the other were out and staying the night somewhere else so it was especially quiet. He casually walked to the door of his room and before he opened it he heard a noise from inside, his window? Cautioned he slowly opened his door. The noise had come from the window opening and there it was wide open, the chill air blowing through it. He closed his door and examined from a distance. Unsure of how his window had opened from the outside as it was locked when he last checked it. It was then when he saw two grey hands over the window, soon followed by a spiked head of a Banette, Vincent. "What the, Vincent!?" He called out. VOL-"

"Whooa shhhh!" Vincent cut him off and with a few hand gestured conjured up a trick room to muffle Kellyns voice, "ok ok I know this is intruding and all, but here me out ok I just want to talk, I don't want to get to volt, I just want to talk, is that ok?" Kellyn tried to speak but is voice was coming out muffled and he couldn't understand what he was saying, "oh yeah uuuh, just gesture a yes or no and I'll release the trick room depending on your answer." Kellyn nodded almost immediately. I doing so Vincent release the room with a small flick of his wrist. He breathed in and in a sullen voice, "just what do you want, you know you're not allowed to be here." Vincent smiled charmingly and responded, "I know I know, trust me. That's why I'm here with you and not him, you see. Besides if I'm not allowed near him how can I get near to you and talk to you as you nearly almost near his side?" Kellyn bitterly agreed, as he was right, he did spend a lot of time around him and this encounter would be impossible, "Ok then what do you want to talk about?"

He cleared his through and stayed smiley as he walked up to the riolu, "Well you know, the whole me and volt thing, that went on, and uh you see I just want to put that all behind us. And start again you know? Start fresh?" The wind blew hard from the window, giving him a more of a chill than the one the proposition he was getting from him. But somehow he could swear the Banette seemed more approachable and appealing. "Start fresh, after everything you've tried to do?" He crossed his arms, puzzled and uncertain how to react. The wind blew again, "Sure you and me, I mean we can't go hating each other, and maybe if you accept me I can make a full apology to volt as well." He made a good point, Kellyn thought, in fact he could fully accept what he was saying at this point. But why? The Banette placed his hand on Kellyns shoulder and looked up at him. The riolu was suddenly hit by a heavy scent of Vincent's odd incense, "So what do you say?" Vincent said handsomely. Kellyn wanted to say no with all so he didn't answer for a while. But when the wind hit him again, he could sense it, the slight warm in the air, the smokey scent. Like this whole time he had been inhaling this alluring scent the whole time he had been here. And now his once enemy is appearing rather handsome and attractive. Vincent smirked. "I guess I'll take your silence as a yes" He moved to the window and reached outside of it pulling his Incense pot from outside, which thanks to the direction of the wind, the smoke had been filling up the room this while time. He placed it back onto his sachet. "Now then let's start fresh, shall we" He pulled riolu by his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Kellyn now entranced by the Banette was completely compliant and lay on his back on the bed. Vincent commanded that he lift his arms, he did so immediately, with Vincent went to the window again and pulled a bag from outside this time. A bag of a few item he had gone home to obtain. He unzipped it and pulled out some back rope. With it he tied the riolu's arms to the bed post and with another tied his legs also restraining him from movement.

Vincent grinned at his work, the effect of the incense should wear off in the morning but whether or not he'll be able to untie the ropes was not his problem. He had him exactly where he wanted him to be.

"Now" He said cunningly. "I do believe that Volt and I have some business to attend to."

* * *

agent red-duck


End file.
